Luz de invierno
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del capítulo 203 del manga. KiKuro. Kise sufre una lesión en su rodilla que le imposibilita jugar. Puede decidir operarse o no, el hecho es que no volverá nunca a jugar como antes. Kuroko se siente culpable por esto, pero en medio de todos esos sentimientos de tristeza, se esconde algo más. Una pequeña luz de invierno.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Situado después del segundo partido Seirin vs Kaijou en el capítulo 203. Se ignora lo sucedido después.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **06. Un beso, friolento y travieso, amargo y dulzón...

* * *

**Luz de invierno.**

Hace frío y en el horizonte un pálido tono de color violeta indica el inicio de la noche. A su lado, su sombra le hace compañía como un centinela mudo y sombrío, justo como sus pensamientos en ese momento, oprimidos en el fondo de su desbocado corazón. El aire helado acaricia las gotas de sudor que corren por su piel, llevándoselas en ligeros escalofríos que él asocia más con su estado de ánimo que con el clima, pleno invierno en el centro de Japón. Ha salido corriendo del estadio en un ataque de locura, tras el último zumbido que anunciaba el final del partido y se ha olvidado de cambiarse, ducharse, de sus cosas y de los amigos que ha dejado atrás, tan alicaídos como él.

_No importa_, se dice y aunque miente sigue caminando, haciendo resonar los mosaicos pulcros y blancos del hospital con sus pasos seguros y rápidos, casi asustados por la velocidad que lleva, como si algo o alguien lo persiguiese. Sin embargo, si Kuroko tuviese un perseguidor estaría dentro de su mente y no fuera, atormentándolo un poco mientras busca la habitación indicada, las palabras que tiene que decir nada más abra la puerta. Se pregunta, mientras se detiene frente a la habitación, rotulada en letras doradas con el número 247, si así se sintió su senpai el año anterior y frente a la puerta de Kiyoshi, cuyo destino estaba tan marcado como el de Kise en esos momentos. Si Hyuuga había sentido esa mezcla de dolor y añoranza en el fondo del pecho, esa sensación de que algo irrevocable se había perdido, una estrella.

—¿Kise-kun...? —aunque frenético por dentro, Kuroko se las arregla para tocar con suavidez, usando los nudillos temblorosos y blancos como el papel. No obtiene respuesta, pero no la espera tampoco y tras unos segundos gira el pomo para encontrarse con una habitación tan pulcra y blanca como el resto del hospital, cuyas amplias ventanas proveen una vista de las afueras de la ciudad. La cama está a solo cuatro o cinco pasos de la entrada y la figura de Kise descansa sobre ella, profundamente dormida a primera vista, un revoltijo de mantas en posición fetal—. Kise-kun... —repite, aunque sabe que no puede escucharlo y se detiene junto a él para observarlo con cuidado, buscando signos de una devastación total detrás la acompasada respiración y las largas pestañas. Tampoco la encuentra. Y aunque permanece al menos media hora ahí parado, observando y sopesando lo que le han dicho, ni una sola vez los ojos del rubio se abren para mirarlo y cuando las estrellas por fin están altas en el cielo, Kuroko reemprende el camino a casa.

Cuando Kise escucha que la puerta se cierra detrás de Kuroko, abre los ojos para encontrarse con la oscuridad total. No ha querido verlo, ni ver a nadie y sólo atina a acomodarse mejor entre las mantas antes de que dos gruesas lágrimas se formen en sus ojos, deslavando un rostro que no ha hecho más que llorar desde que le dieron la noticia._ No podrás volver a jugar basketball, hijo. No a menos que te sometas a una operación_.

.

Kuroko decide volver a intentarlo al día siguiente, debido a que es su día libre de entrenamiento. Y aunque no lo fuese, supone que nadie está de humor como para reunirse, para entrenar y seguir adelante, no tan pronto al menos. El camino se le hace tan infinitamente largo como el día anterior, un déjá vu horrible que se extiende ante sus ojos como una pesadilla, tratando de negar la realidad. Pero cuando por fin encuentra la puerta de nuevo, Kise no está dormido y el sol llena la habitación con colores cálidos, llenos de esperanza, misma que falta en las pupilas del rubio y que parece haber escapado de todas sus facciones, quizá para siempre. No es un deja vu, es la realidad y duele.

—Kurokocchi —saluda él, levantando una mano desde su posición en la cama, ligeramente reclinada para que pueda leer un libro, aunque juzgando por cómo lo sostiene al revés, no ha avanzado mucho—. Qué sorpresa verte. ¿Cómo ha ido el partido? —los intentos de parecer el mismo de siempre y sonreír alegre le parecen penosos al de ojos azules, que cierra la puerta tras de sí después de la sorpresa inicial y se sienta al borde de la cama, como si con la proximidad pudiese acercarse más a ese Kise Ryouta que ya se ha perdido tras la lesión en su rodilla, no definitivamente ni de manera demoledora, pero sí como un obstáculo para sus sueños más preciados.

—Perdimos —dice Kuroko y sin duda ese es otro factor que afecta profundamente su moral. Prometieron vencer a Rakuzan por Kaijou, por todos aquellos que dejaron atrás en sendas victorias y palabras egoístas, casi pretenciosas, pero sólo han cosechado una derrota, la lesión de Kise al sobreesforzarse en su partido contra Seirin y posteriormente contra Shuutoku y un ánimo decaído, difícil de recuperar—. Akashi-kun sigue siendo muy poderoso después de todo.

—El próximo año, Kurokocchi —promete el rubio y sonríe de manera tan triste que podría romperle el corazón—. El Inter-High, las preliminares... Podrás encontrar a Akashicchi en cualquiera de ellas y serás más fuerte aún, Kurokocchi. Ya lo eres. Kagamicchi también.

_Tú también_, piensa Kuroko y está a punto de decirlo cuando ve que los ojos de su interlocutor se llenan de lágrimas, mismas que ha visto en muchas ocasiones antes, pero que nunca han expresado tanto dolor. Tanta añoranza ante un mundo arrebatado por su infantil imprudencia. Quiere preguntar: _¿Permitirás la operación?_, pero sabe que no es buena idea y cuando la puerta se abre y el equipo de Kaijou irrumpe, llevándose así el momento, Kuroko decide que es la ocasión idónea para desaparecer. No tiene por qué darle una respuesta ahora. No tiene por qué darle una respuesta en absoluto, no a él, causante de alguna manera de su sufrimiento. No a él, Kuroko, que ya tiene sus propias culpas con las que cargar.

.

Cada vez que Kise cierra los ojos, las imágenes de sus últimos momentos en la cancha aparecen bajo sus párpados para atormentarlo. Midorimacchi lanzando tiro tras tiro desde los lugares más extraños de la cancha; su compañero, Takao, poniéndole trabas al jugar. El marcador que no cedía ante ningún bando y el clamor de la multitud, pidiendo justicia para y por los desterrados Reyes ante el trofeo de tercer lugar. Sus intentos desesperados se habían convertido en certeza y alcanzó la ZONA en los primeros minutos del último cuarto, un lugar perfecto donde con la vista de Akashicchi y la velocidad de Aominecchi todos quedaron atrás, eclipsados, meras hormigas ante el paso del huracán que era Kise en esos momentos, brillante como una estrella antes de implosionar. Justamente por estar en la ZONA no notó que se excedía, ni el creciente dolor que lo asaltó cuando salió de ella, cayendo al suelo sin ninguna gracia cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo soportarlo más. El dolor lacerante subió desde su rodilla hasta su espina dorsal y entre lágrimas y quejas, entre súplicas hacia Kasamatsu y los demás, lo retiraron del partido para después diagnosticarle una herida fatal. _No podrás volver a jugar basketball, hijo. No a menos que te sometas a una operación_.

Siempre es la misma escena cuando cierra los ojos, lo que contribuye a largas horas de insomnio y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados, encanto de las revistas de moda. Y cuando los abre, también es la misma escena. Kurokocchi sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro mientras la brisa mece sus cabellos y trata de arrancarle las hojas de las manos, reclamando su atención. Pero mientras la primera escena tiene sentido, pues alimenta sus pesadillas y peores miedos, no puede explicarse la presencia de Kuroko cada día a su lado, mucho más cuando no tiene ganas de hablar, ni con él ni con nadie y se limita a permanecer en silencio, observando por la ventana hasta que el sol se pone y su acompañante anuncia que ya debe irse, _Buenas noches, Kise-kun_. ¿Sentirá lástima? ¿Culpa? ¿Pena? A veces Kise se lo cuestiona, cuando le lanza una lánguida mirada cada mañana, esperando así descubrir su secreto. Pero luego decide que no le importa, que no quiere saber. Su mente está más ocupada en la operación, en lo que significa, en lo que le pasó a Kiyoshi Teppei, tanto bueno como malo, cuando decidió no hacerlo. Y el silencio se abate sobre ellos, una sombra en una habitación blanca y pura, sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta de que espera que el otro lo rompa e inicie una conversación.´

.

Para variar, la rutina se rompe el día en que Kuroko encuentra a Kasamatsu en la habitación de Kise, furioso a primera vista, por cómo le tiemblan las manos que ha cerrado en puños de nudillos blancos, y lo profundo de su ceño fruncido, con sus cejas oscuras y pobladas casi tocándose ante la vista de Kise.

—Buenos días, Kasamatsu-senpai —saluda el joven, pues aún en las peores circunstancias sabe cómo ser cortés—. Kise-kun.

—Ah, Kuroko —Kasamatsu se pone de pie para cederle su lugar y aunque aún furioso, pone su mano sobre su hombro para después susurrarle algo, apenas inteligible tras su tono irritado—. Pon algo de sentido común en este idiota, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo. Por favor —añade, lanzándole una mirada a Ryouta, cuyos ojos vuelven a estar perdidos en el panorama que ofrece la ventana, una mañana soleada pero fría, congelada en su propia perfección—. Kaijou lo necesita. Pero sobretodo lo necesita él.

—Lo haré —asegura Kuroko, que sabe que ya es tiempo de dejarse de excusas y encarar la verdad—. Lo prometo —Kasamatsu murmura un _gracias_ y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos aunque ya no con su silencio y su rutina, sino con la verdad que ha flotado en sus mentes desde hace días y que ya es hora de enfrentar—. Kise-kun, ¿aceptarás la operación?

No hay mejor forma de ponerlo y de alguna manera Ryouta agradece que Tetsuya no use palabras dulces para referirse a la cuestión, pero es la gravedad de la misma la que lo asusta y hace que evite los ojos del otro, sinceros y preocupados, casi culpables, aunque eso sería una tontería.

—No lo sé —responde y estruja las mantas bajo sus dedos, tratando de contener la furia y las lágrimas que pugnan por salir, otra vez y sin que puedan arreglar nada en el proceso—. Quiero seguir jugando con todos. La Inter-High no está muy lejos y Kasamatsu-senpai seguramente pronto comenzará a entrenar. Pero si lo hago ahora, en mi último año... No podré, como Kiyoshi, de tu equipo. Y luego pienso... —un nuevo temblor en su voz, nuevas lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos, aunque más de frustración que de pena, más de resignación que de tristeza—. Que podría aceptar la operación y esperar un año, completamente recuperado y bien. Pero la cuestión realmente aquí es que no me gustaría elegir, no me gustaría perder un año de cualquier manera, abandonar las canchas. ¡Desearía no poder elegir! ¡No tener que elegir! Y supongo que eso me hace un cobarde...

Kuroko niega con la cabeza, aunque Kise no puede verlo y los sentimientos que antes había tomado como culpa y resentimiento hacia sí mismo, se abren para él como los libros que tanto le gustan, revelándole la verdad.

—Kise-kun, ¿recuerdas el partido de Kaijou contra Fukuda Shogoh? —resulta un tanto contraproducente hacerlo recordar dicho encuentro, la manera en la cual Kaijou brilló (él brilló) ante lo que parecía un desafío perdido, pero Kuroko no pretende atormentarlo y sus siguientes palabras lo demuestran—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que creía en ti?

—Lo gritaste —asiente Kise y su sonrisa es genuina por primera vez en semanas desde que se enteró de su herida—. En medio de esa multitud, Kurokocchi y a pesar de tu falta de presencia, lo gritaste. Me sorprendió mucho ver que en el pequeño Kurokocchi había una voz tan potente.

—Todavía creo en ti, Kise-kun —afirma Tetsuya y se inclina hacia adelante, buscándolo, pero también buscando el valor para dar el primer paso, sino es que no lo ha dado ya, precisamente ese día en que se paró en medio de la multitud para gritar a todo pulmón—. No importa cuándo decidas volver a jugar, si este verano o el siguiente, en Seirin estaremos listos para enfrentarte. Todavía no hemos podido derrotar tu Copia Perfecta y escuché que Kise-kun entró en la ZONA en su partido contra Midorima-kun, así que... Kise-kun... —es entonces cuando da el último paso y sus manos buscan las de Kise, soltando suavemente sus dedos de las sábanas, que hasta hacia pocos segundos tenía aferradas en un ademán de frustración—. Has cambiado, Kise-kun —agrega, como si tratara de sorprenderlo aún más. Sus manos son cálidas y aunque tiemblan un poco, las siente seguras, gastadas por el trabajo, fuertes también. En ningún momento Kuroko pierde contacto con sus ojos, pero le gustaría ver cómo lucen sus manos unidas por un instante, porque aunque muchos lo crean frío en cuestiones como ésa, él sabe que cuando se entrega a alguien es completamente diferente y ahora, Kise es...

(¿Suyo?)

—Tu también has cambiado, Kurokocchi —y él, él también, cuánto ha cambiado y cuánto le falta por cambiar. Tiene miedo de ello, pero ese simple gesto de Kuroko le demuestra que no todos los cambios son malos, que de alguna manera podrá superarlo aunque no será fácil ni de un día para otro—. Aceptaré la operación. Espérame en la Inter-High dentro de dos años, los veré allí a Kagamicchi y a ti y esta vez ganaré.

—Ya veremos —promete Kuroko con una sonrisa y en ella hay además una invitación que Kise no tarda en aceptar. Su mano derecha lo atrae con decisión y, algo que creyó sería un sueño de sus años adolescentes, muy difícil de olvidar aunque quizá no imposible, se materializa cuando se unen sus labios, un momento quizá predispuesto desde el mismo instante en que Kuroko Tetsuya decidió hacerle frente a la multitud para abogar por él.

_Kurokocchi_, susurra el rubio, cuando se separa momentáneamente de él y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, de manera que puede ver sus pestañas y el fondo oscuro de sus pupilas, justo como su nombre. Luego, rompe a llorar antes de volver a besarlo y es Kuroko quien tiene que separarse, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en los labios.

—Lloras demasiado, Kise-kun —dice y suena un poco como reproche.

—Es que... Nunca había estado tan triste y feliz a la vez...

—Ni yo —admite Tetsuya, aunque quizá se permite sentir un poco más de felicidad, pues él no ha perdido un año pero sí ha ganado algo más—. Ni yo, Kise-kun. ¿Quién habría pensado que iba a terminar así?

Desde los días de Teikou hasta ese último partido nadie lo habría pensado. Y todavía queda la operación, el futuro. Kuroko no quiere pensarlo demasiado porque no sabe qué cambios habrá, tan inesperados como éste, tan dolorosos o felices a la vez, pero quiere aferrarse a la seguridad de que podrán superarlo juntos, como están ahora y sólo el destino (como dice Midorima-kun: "El hombre propone y Dios dispone") habrá de tener el punto final.

Pero no sin que antes ellos le hayan presentado batalla.

.

El clamor del estadio resuena en sus oídos, un eco casi olvidado pero maravilloso en su estruendo y vivacidad. Kise da una vuelta al estadio escuchando las ovaciones de sus fans, de los nuevos alumnos de Kaijou que han esperado su regreso e incluso de los senpai, graduados ya hace tiempo que aclaman por él en las tribunas. Le ha costado un año de espera y varios meses de tratar de recobrar su potencial, pero está de nuevo en la cancha y sus oponentes frente a él, esperando lo mejor que tenga para darles. Una derrota, eso les dará y se los promete con la vista, aunque el efecto queda un poco arruinado ante sus lágrimas de gratitud.

—Kise-kun —la voz de Kuroko suena potente en el estadio y durante un segundo le da la ilusión de que está en las tribunas, justo como ese día contra Fukuda Shogoh, animándolo en la multitud—. Lloras demasiado. Seirin no se dejará llevar por eso.

—Por supuesto que no —dice y aunque está en contra de las reglas, al menos que él sepa, le da un rápido apretón de manos a _Kurokocchi_ antes de tomar su lugar en las filas del renovado equipo de Kaijou, para el prometido partido aplazado ya por dos años—. ¿Y por qué no habría de llorar? Si soy tan feliz, Kurokocchi...

Kuroko sonríe desde su lado de la cancha y el balón toma vuelo en el aire, mientras los primeros segundos se desgranan en el reloj. Han alcanzado esta parte del futuro juntos, un mero sueño dos años atrás, ¿podrán seguir así en los años venideros? No lo saben, pero Kuroko quiere creer que sí, aunque no se lo diga a Kise.

(Y es que Kise ya lo sabe.)

**FIN.**


End file.
